


The Reflective Missing Scenes

by HappytheExceed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Humor, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Paralysis, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappytheExceed/pseuds/HappytheExceed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Missing Scenes from my two fics "Similarities" & "Reflection". You may have to read both my fics to understand the link. Part 1: Ambassador Spock had a problem. It was related to a girl, and Jim ended up being the person who solved it. Updates are irregular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reflective Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> It's best to read my two Star Trek fics, "Similarities" & "Reflection" to get a full understanding of this one-shot. I'll include all the missing scenes combined from these two fics wherever I remember in the forms of one-shot. Suggestions are welcomed. Who know what I can come up with? Updates are irregular.
> 
> I had always wanted to write this, a reunion of Joanna McCoy and James T. Kirk who were more or less the central characters of "Similarities" and "Reflection" respectively. As Lady Cooper had reviewed in "Similarities","Spock Prime basically promised Joanna that she would get a souvenir from Jim, that Jim should give her something to remember him by".
> 
> Yes, I'm inspired by the recent Thor: The Dark World. I love Loki in this especially.
> 
> Thank you Starsinger for the beta as always :)!
> 
> I don't own Star Trek. Please read and review.

**Part 1: Present**

Ambassador Spock had a problem. It was related to a girl, and Jim ended up being the person who solved it.

This occurred three months after the adventure on Terra. Ambassador Spock made a trip to Earth to visit the people who were rescued from Terra. He wanted to see how they were doing as they readjusted back to the life on Earth, especially to visit to an old friend, Jim.

Jim had fallen sick since returning back to Earth. All he had been doing was sleeping. It was said to be normal according to medical file of Lucille Harewood. The effect of the man's blood which was running through Jim's vein was weakening, but it was still trying to fix Jim up.

Jim was suffering from an unknown infection from the gunshot wound he received on Terra. His temperature was running high. Dr. Boyce had been watching over Jim's condition since he returned to Earth. After studying Lucille Harewood's file, he decided that Jim would heal fine. He had hoped that Jim's body would not shut down on them like it did previously.

Ambassador Spock sat beside a sleeping Jim. Jim could barely open his eyes. He acknowledged his presence by nodding his head weakly. He was breathing through an oxygen mask.

"Jim, how are you feeling today?" he asked looking at sick Jim in concern.

"I won't die… I promise…" He mumbled weakly. His eyes were threatening to close. "My chest hurts… and I feel so tired," Jim admitted. It was fortunate that he chose to return to Earth for treatment. He could imagine McCoy's anxiety if he was around to see him deathly ill again. It would give him a heart attack.

Ambassador Spock nodded. He brushed his hair as he closed his eyes. He realized Jim was really like a weak child who needed to be taken care of. Even so, after going through so much, Jim would not give up easily as he hoped. He had come here for another purpose.

"Jim, I need your help".

"Yes?"

"Yeah, be present".

Jim barely seemed to hear him.

"Sure," he mumbled quietly as he fell unconscious.

* * *

A month had passed. Joanna McCoy and Shao Hong were helping Sister Alice set up in the church for the Christmas Party. They were young and a little clumsy, but they were having fun.

"According to Uncle Sam, a major supporter of the orphanage will be returning," Joanna told Shao Hong. Thanks to the orphanage, Joanna managed to gradually recover from her trauma from Cerberus and the Tarsus assassination incident. She got along very well with orphans, such as Shao Hong, and some of the girls.

She was smiling from ear-to-ear. Grandpa Kitty sent her a message saying that he would deliver a gift from Uncle Jim to her. He remembered to honour his promise. She had learnt in school of the Vulcan's reputation for not lying.

Aunty Aurelan was busy setting up the trees with the help of some girls while Uncle Sam was fixing up the broken chairs and tables destroyed by the mischievous boys from their fights. He smiled and shook his head. That was how boys should be like, lively and active. He hoped for the same with Jim. He had witnessed twice Jim lying sick and dying right before him.

The day Jim returned to him was the day he collapsed from his illness. He was shocked when he collapsed right in his arms as he was giving him a warm hug when he arrived back to Earth. Jim was panting hard and sweating while running a fever.

Dr. Boyce had declared that Jim would be fine. His injuries, old and new were accumulative, and he had not had the time to recuperate. Given time, he would recover. However, for his legs, not even he could understand. By right, he should be able to walk fine. Lastly, he had yet to recover his memory prior to his second "death".

His line of thought was cut off when Ambassador Spock arrived with a gigantic present at the entrance. He was caught by surprise.

"So this is the present you promised Joanna?" Sam pointed at the humongous box on a trolley. "Don't tell me," the mischievous elderly Vulcan, who was different from his younger self, most likely had…

"Uncle Kitty!" Joanna ran up to Spock Prime upon noticing his arrival excitedly. She was scanning the box in awe. "Is that from Uncle Jim?"

"Yes," the elder Vulcan replied. "I would like to think that you will like it."

"Ta…da~" A small voice was heard. The box fell open in four directions revealing someone Joanna did not expect. She had never expected to see him again.

"Uncle Jim?" she muttered in disbelief when a man on hoverchair was revealed. Yet he looked different. He was wearing a red checkered shirt and had put on a pair of thick framed glasses looking like a nerd.

Sam swore that Jim was imitating the expression of Loki from "Thor: The Dark World" he was watching with Aurelan and Joanna the other day. He was not amused. Even without his memory, Jim was just as playful as the elder Vulcan.

Loads of happy memories with Jim flashed by Joanna's mind as tears found its way to her eyes. Jim and his smile, Jim and his big bear print pajamas Joanna most loved, Jim and his crude jokes which annoyed the hell out of her father she did not understand why, the warmth of Uncle Jim who slept by her bed when he slept over.

Just as everybody thought Joanna was going to give Uncle Jim a hug as Jim nodded at Joanna who ran up to him. They heard a sound which shocked them.

"SMACK!" Joanna slapped Uncle Jim hard. Jim stared at Joanna in widened eyes. He rubbed his red and swollen cheek in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to check if he is real," Joanna merely replied retracting her hand in pain. Sam face palmed. They were badly influenced by the movie Thor whose title character resembled his father. The little girl jumped into her dearest Uncle Jim's arms in tears.

Jim watched the little girl who had grown up a lot since he last saw of her. She had grown taller obviously. Her eyes were locked on him firmly beaming in confidence. She was unlike the shy and timid little girl he used to know who required him to sleep by her side in order to fall asleep. Even though Jim could not say it out loud, he was really proud of her.

Jim stroked the little girl's hair gently.  _"Hush, hush, Uncle Jim is back and my presence is a souvenir for you…"_ Jim glared at the elder Vulcan who averted his eyes from him.

"Oh he lied again," Jim thought in disbelief.

And so, Jim became a solution to Spock Prime's problem.

"I learnt it from an old friend," he merely answered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get it? Read my other two fics :P


End file.
